Sasuke's Wish
by Ranchan11
Summary: An angsty fic taken plade when the boys are grown up. Please read and review. Critisism welcome!


This is a story I wrote for a challenge through livejournal. I hope every one enjoys it. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Naruto and such are not mine. (Although when cosplaying him everyone freaks...I so look exsactly like him, I even scared my sis in my cosplay for Naruto) If they were mine i would already be pregnant with the next Uchiha genius. Okay so don't sue me.

_Sasuke's Wish_

He arrived at the gates of Konoha. He glanced at them as if they were something new to him and not a sign of his childhood. He still remembers the day he left. The day he betrayed his friends, his teammates.

He wasn't going to let his presence be known. He was merely curious. After all this time he finally wanted to check on the one he regretted betraying. The one person in his heart he could love. His blond dobe.

In all the years he had been with the Sound; he never forgot his last sight of Naruto. He still could not forgive himself for using Chidori against him.

Uchiha Sasuke had changed very little over the years. Yet at the same time he was in no way the same shinobi he was when he had been among the members of the Hidden Leaf. He was quieter now than he had been when he was younger, if that was even possible.

He looked the same as Itachi had when he last saw his brother. The Sharingan was predominant at all times now. The vibrant red standing out against the pale skin and long dark hair. He wore plain clothes an unmarked black shirt and long dark grey pants. Nothing but the Sharingan marked him as one of the legendary Uchiha clan. Nothing told these people he was anything other than a poor wanderer.

Sasuke continued his journey, entering town and continuing through different but familiar street and alleyways. He headed toward the center of town and the Hokage tower. He knew, somehow, that he would find Naruto there.

As the missing nin continued through, passing people who once knew him; he recognized the decorations running along the building and walkways. They were one found at the yearly festival. The one that celebrated the death of the Kyuubi. There were many strange faces around Konoha, due to the many from surrounding areas that come just to be a part of the gay event.

Sasuke had never attended a festival after the massacre of his family. Why should he have fun when he had no one to share that fun with? Why focus on good memories when he had to hate? Why be with people when he had to be alone? That was what his life had been like after Itachi's betrayal.

Finally Sasuke had arrived at the tower. He glanced around the area, the same as any stranger to Konoha would. Except where visitors glance in curiosity, Sasuke and his ninja trained senses were surveying and rationalizing.

At first Sasuke had seen nothing. He spared a glance towards the Hokage mountain for what reason he was unsure. He recognized the new face that adorned the side of the mountain. The face of the Godaine, Tsunade. Then suddenly something caught his eye. Moving between the heads of the third and fourth Hokage was an orange dot.

Suddenly in a cloud of smoke the Uchiha heir disappeared from the crowd around him and found himself atop the mountain only a few feet from where the orange clad figure should appear. He glanced towards that direction, finding what he was looking for.

There stood a man with wild blond hair attired in an ANBU uniform covered by a long orange jacket with black flames along the bottom hem. The blond was staring at him, staring with the most intense blue eyes anyone had ever known.

Blue eyes that Sasuke remembered all too well. Ones that haunted him in his sleep. The blue eyes belonged to Naruto but they now seemed to hold a deep void within them. A void that Sasuke himself carried even now.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered the words and knew the one standing there could not hear him. Yet somehow eyes widened at Sasuke's word. The recognition clearly evident.

"Teme! Why are you here?" Naruto's voice was as boisterous as ever. Although it carried with it the hurt and anger the young man felt.

"I came here to see you, Naruto." Sasuke said with a smirk upon his lips.

"I should haul your ass in right now, traitor." Naruto and Sasuke moved towards one another. When they stopped they stood only a foot apart, but did nothing to close the distance anymore than that.

"Go ahead and try it, dobe." Sasuke taunted, "But I believe all the real ninja are at the festival." He didn't understand why Naruto and he couldn't ever talk civilly to one another.

"Bastard, I am an ANBU now. I don't need help. Besides I am in training for the Holage."

"So you think dressing like the fourth is going to earn you brownie points?" The smirk at that moment turning into a broad smile.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt in both fists drawing Sasuke closer. Naruto's eyes had red bleeding into the vivid blue. "DON'T EVER INSULT MY FATHER OR MYSELF LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE TO LIVE WHATEVER LIFE YOU ARE LIVING!"

Sasuke was taken aback by this. Whether it was the anger or the words themselves didn't seem to matter. He now wanted to change the subject and fast. He had not come to Konoha to fight.

"Naruto, why are you not at the festival?"

"It's my last year to avoid it. By this time next year I will be Hokage and will have to attend it." He absentmindedly ran his hand over his stomach near where the seal sat. "I will then have to celebrate alongside the people who once shunned me my whole life. I'll have to celebrate the events that turned my life into what is has been."

There was silence then. Sasuke's guilt seemed to increase with Naruto's statement. His friend's once loud and obnoxious behavior was now quiet and subtle. It seemed to remind Sasuke of what he himself ha once been.

"Naruto….." Sasuke couldn't take it. He wanted Naruto to be the way the Uchiha remembered.

Naruto stared at his former friend and rival. The dark haired man was quiet and Naruto's brain was working in over- drive right that second. Sasuke was there in Konoha once again and talking to him. It was the last thing he would have ever expected.

"Naruto." Sasuke said once again. "I haven't been to a festival since I was small; would you please join me and go?"

"B..but , Sasuke, if anyone…" Naruto was cut off then.

" I walked through town and no one recognized me. As long as I keep my head down and hide my eyes it'll be okay. Please Naruto." The last two words were practically whispered and held a slight plea to them.

This wasn't the same bastard that Naruto grew up with. The one he knew. The one he constantly fought.

"Why?" A simple question with a lot of thought behind it.

"Because you're not the same. I will never acknowledge anyone less than the Naruto I once knew."

With that Naruto conceded. "Very well, let's go." Then there was suddenly two puffs of smoke atop the mountain and the legendary rivals were gone..

They then appeared at the festival grounds. Naruto and Sasuke walked towards the center of the festivities. Neither really looking around; both trying to understand what had possessed each of them to be there at all. Yet for some reason Sasuke was trying to restrain some unknown excitement at the whole situation.

Venders were calling their wares and challenge to one and all. Townsfolk littered the area between the game booths, food stands and rides, making it very hard to maneuver easily. Surprisingly no one seemed to take notice of the future Hokage and his strange companion.

Sasuke was somehow amazed at how easily he remembered the last time he went to a festival. He had gone with Itachi and their father, and had spent the whole night out. He also remembered how much he had wanted to ride the Ferris wheel but had been too short to ride it at the time.

"Naruto let's go ride the Ferris wheel, please." Naruto nodded but said nothing.

They got on the Ferris wheel, Naruto had paid the fee for both of them. The operator gave the two boys and odd look but nothing more than that. He usually had couples ride the wheel, but then he sensed something with those two.

Sasuke didn't quiet get how he could be excited by something as simple as a Ferris wheel ride. All you did was go round and round. He always wanted to ride one of these and now he finally had gotten to. The fact that Naruto was beside him was an added bonus.

On the second round they stopped for one of the cars to have a switch in riders. The two boys were at the very top. Sasuke's eyes shone with his held back enthusiasm and a small indistinguishable smile grazed his face. He glanced at Naruto who had taken to staring at his once best friend.

"Naruto?" What was wrong with him? With his dobe?

"Are you back for good, Sasuke?" Where had that come from? Even Naruto was unsure.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. He saw the unease in his demeanor and in those soul window eyes. For the first time since they had known one another, Naruto was completely unsure about things. Sasuke raised his hand to Naruto's face. His finger ghosted over the whisker marks adorning Naruto's cheeks.

"Do you want me to stay?" Sasuke's voice was low and husky. The way his adoring fan girls had always wished he would talk to them.

"Y..yes, I do. Please stay." Naruto leaned over so his head rested on the Uchiha's chest. The word had barely been above a whisper.

Suddenly Sasuke woke up with a start. His brain was trying to figure out the haze of where his dream ended and reality began. Alarms were going off somewhere nearby. He was in the camp of the Sound nin, where he had been the whole time, just outside Konoha.

Come morning the Sound will attack the village of the Leaf. Naruto will fight, Sasuke already knows this much. His only wish at this moment is that if Naruto dies that he will die alongside the blond. That Naruto would learn about the pain Sasuke had suffered by the repercussions of his own selfishness.

Sasuke himself wanted to know once and for all that the friendship he once had with Naruto was still there. He also wanted the blond to know about his love. The one thing he could never let himself show, and what the Sound could not take from him. He learned the hard way, that it was only Naruto that had ever made him happy and that his feelings for Naruto would last till the end.


End file.
